We will measure the magnetic relaxation of polypeptide solutions over a wide range of magnetic field strengths, pH, and temperature. Data will be analyzed in terms of the mobility of water molecules and polypeptide sidechains. We will also undertake calculations to model the static and dynamic structure of globular proteins.